Microprocessor-based electrical power distribution equipment such as switchgear, switchboards, panelboards, motor control centers accumulate considerable amounts of information concerning the electrical distribution systems to which they are connected, as well as the equipment itself. The amount of such information generally increases over the operating life of the equipment, not only because of the retention of required historical information but also because of the increasingly complex functions being performed by such equipment. In addition, such equipment often uses email messages to notify users of various changes that occur in the conditions being monitored, and such emails messages are also stored in the equipment for prolonged periods. Consequently, the storage capacity required in such equipment escalates steadily with time.